User talk:.Feather
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have The Official Warrior Cats Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley Yes. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 13:35, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Yeah... hai! [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 13:41, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Would u like me to shrink the tutorial images for you? [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 13:43, August 18, 2012 (UTC) If you look at the wiki background, Spottedleaf's pelt has flecks of white on the outside. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 13:44, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Okay. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 13:45, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Do you want me to edit the header? It shows only graystripe on it. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 13:46, August 18, 2012 (UTC) I fixed the first two charart steps.. i'm going to finish the rest now. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 13:54, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Okay [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 18:23, August 18, 2012 (UTC) I'm petty busy today because we're going to dog-sit a dog today. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 18:26, August 18, 2012 (UTC) The header cats will be... Leafpool & Graystripe, k? [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 18:28, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Okay! [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 18:36, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Okay, i'll make briarlight. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 18:48, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Could u see the new header? [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 18:49, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Here: Template:Featured Tell me what to change. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 19:05, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Staff I want a template for staff members so here. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 01:15, August 19, 2012 (UTC) |} Question and hello! Hey Feather! Got a question. How do you make those tabs like you have in your profile to show your chararts? Uh feather, you know the coding you gave to shinx was a part of my profile...? -.- --[[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 03:02, August 21, 2012 (UTC) I'm sending this message to all admins on this wiki... Hi, it's me, Crystal. I'm going to be inactive for a while but I'm going to come here when I can. I'm free tomorrow, but I might not be active, too. Sowwy... and pwwease don't miss me when I'm gone. Bye! Feather, dont you think the staff should keep the staff template in their profile so people know who's part of the staff? --[[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 13:36, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Oh oops.. Typo there -.- --[[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 13:47, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Feather.? Chu on chat? --[[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 18:13, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Well then get on --[[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 18:46, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Well then get on --[[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 18:47, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Oops sowwy and the tabbers you gave to shinx was originally part of my profile but that doesn't matter because I changed it [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 19:48, August 21, 2012 (UTC) It's okay I'm on the chat [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 19:52, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Um... yes Axolotie (talk) 14:45, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Oh, um okay. 21:14, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Feather, what was stolen? [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 02:52, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey feather, did you know that another wiki is stealing our rogue and ravenpaw/kit/apprentice chararts? This is the wiki that is theifing. 02:20, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Hi Feathernose, just a quick question. Are you the one on the wikia that likes my little pony? Or used to? Thanks a lot, 23:42, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Abandoned the official warrior cats wikia is practicly gone. however I think its awsome. Please consiter becomeing reactive on this wiki, or if your no longer intressed I would be happy to take it over. --Survivors meets Warriors #C9FFE5 21:49, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Template Hey, I was on one of your pages, and the colors of the Charcat template were pretty contrasting. They hurt your eyes. I went to the base template page and edited some of the colors... It should look nicer now. I heard you're abandoning this wiki. If you like, you can join ours... We're called the Warriors Fansite Wiki. ~Lynx Administrator Rank What would it take for me to become an administrator? According to one of the other users, there's a free slot. ~Lynx Thanks Thanks! About charart... Check the Blackbee Charart Contest comments in a second. mistake I noticed you have mistaked me for cryptic lynx, and gave her the bureaucrat rights, I am the person takeing over the wiki, and yes your welcome to join. (but no need to remove her bureaucrat rights, I wanted her to be an admin anyway) mistake I noticed you have mistaked me for cryptic lynx, and gave her the bureaucrat rights, I am the person takeing over the wiki, and yes your welcome to join. (but no need to remove her bureaucrat rights, I wanted her to be an admin anyway)Belllastar (talk) 19:33, June 5, 2015 (UTC)